Dans les mains d'un Chapeau
by LilithCerridwen
Summary: La vie nous fait changer, évoluer et pourtant leur destin a été choisi lors de leur répartition... Drago et Hermone, destins parallèles?
1. Une année de Plus

Kikoo ! C'est la première fic que j'écris alors ne soyez pas trop méchants avec moi!

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, lieux... sont la propriété de notre chère JK Rowling.

Résumé : Pas d'histoire bien définie pour l'instant...ce sera au fil des chapitres...!

Persos Principaux: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson...

Entre les mains d'un Chapeau

Chapitre I/Une année de plus

Elle soupira et sortit sa baguette exaspérée pour la pointer sur ses bagages. Chaque année c'était la même chose, un cycle qui lui donnait le vertige,  
une répétition soporifique, un tourbillon dont elle ne sortait que très rarement.  
Bien que ses premières années à Poudlard eussent été riches en rebondissements et en aventures avec ses amis de Gryffondor Harry et Ron, les deux dernières années avaient été d'un ennui mortel.  
Certes, elle avait toujours été brillante et sa normination en tant que préfète en 5è année et en tant préfète en chef cette année la ravissait mais, hormis ses exploits scolaires, elle avait vécu peu d'expréiences capables de l'enthousiasmer ces derniers temps.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Le sortilège de lévitation avait fonctionné et les valises allèrent se poser délicatement les unes sur les autres, sans aucun bruit

Au moins, c'est quelque chose que je sais faire parfaitement!... pensa t elle.

La porte du wagon grinça soudain, laissant place à un petit rouquin et à un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux magnifiques yeux verts en amande.  
Hermione eut un haut le corps

Il est toujours aussi...c'est pas possiiiible!

Harry sourit et prit alors Hermione dans ses bras, celle ci réprimant une grimace

T'as pas voulut de moi enfoiré! Et maintenant tu joues à quoi hein? Elle serra furieusement les dents

"-Hermy! Comment tu vas? Tu m'as maquée tu sais!"

Elle fit de son mieux pour sourire et se leva

"-Euh..Salut Hermione.  
-Lu'  
-Hey! Où tu...?"

Elle n'avait même pas prit le temps de regarder Ron et était sortie du wagon, claquant la porte au passage, exaspérée.  
Elle se dirigea vers le wagon des préfets, le ventre se nouant car elle savait très bien ce qu'elle allait y trouver.  
Bombant le torse, prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'arrêta devant la porte, hésitante.

Allez Mimy..tu peux le faire..tu peux le faire voyons, courage tu peux...ET MERDE! Tu vas pas flipper pour lui à la fin?  
Il fait chier, ok mais tu vas pas te laisser faire

Elle tendit la main pour faire glisser le panneau mais à cet instant, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et elle bascula vers l'avant. Elle aperçut une silhouette familière se décaler légèrement sur la droite, lui laissant ainsi la place de se vautrer à loisir.  
Hermione tomba à terre, la tête la première.

"Jolie vue Granger mais je ne savais pas que les sangs de bourbe étaient admis chez les préfets en chef"

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle avait affaire.Cette voix sarcastique, ce ton arrogant et provocateur, elle ne le connaissait que trop!  
Elle se releva, se frottant son jean plein de poussière au niveau des genoux.

"Je ne savais pas que les crétins étaient admis parmis les préfets en chef Malefoy! Remarque, Dumbledore doit avoir une bonne raison d'avoir choisi un abruti comme toi!  
Peut être qu'il a un cota à respecter, qui sait?"

Elle haussa les épaules, leva les yeux au ciel et voulu sortir, le gratifiant d'un violent coup d'épaule au passage

Dégage de là, abruti!

Malefoy, décontenancé, la saisit pourtant au passage, hors de lui.

Il la saisit à la gorge, la plaqua contre le mur et serra.

(Héhéhéééé Lolo! kik) 


	2. Souvenirs, Souvenirs

**Chapitre II/ Souvenirs Souvenirs...** (très court!) 

Drago serra d'avantage sa victime, oui, c'était ça, une victime et c'était ce qui l'exitait. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un insecte qu'il tenait dans la paume de sa main et qu'il pouvait écraser à tout moment. Il pouvait la tuer s'il le désirait, elle était à sa merci. Elle avait beau se débattre, il était toujours plus fort qu'elle et la dominerait toujours.  
Tuer..tuer...Mangemorts..Azkaban...ces mots retentirent soudain à son oreille.

Fait chier! Tu t'en sors bien sale sang de bourbe! pensa t il

Hermione s'accrocha désespérément à son poignet, essayant de désserrer un peu l'étreinte que Drago exerçait sur son cou.  
Ce dernier eut un rictus de triomphe en voyant ses efforts vains et il la laissa retomber au sol, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffons.  
Hermione suffoca, porta les mains à sa gorge, paniquée

Enfoiré! Tu me le paiera Malefoy! D'une manière ou d'une autre!

"Ne t'avise plus de te mesurer à moi Granger ou tu le regretteras amèrement!" Dit il en la fusillant du regard

Il disparu dans le couloir, voulant rejoindre ses amis Crabbe et Goyle, avant de se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés.  
Il frappa violemment contre une vitre qui vola en éclats.  
Des cris d'élèves de première année retentirent et malefoy les regarda à travers la vitre brisée.

Au moins ils sauront de quoi je suis capables ces avortons!

Il continua à serrer le poing qui dégoulinait de sang du aux éclats de verre.  
Il ne voulait pas finir comme eux, derrière des barreaux! Et pourquoi? Parce qu'être le chien d'un débris parasite est le plus grand honneur dont on puisse rêver? Lui ne serait jamais le chien de personne Oh non! Il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait, et ce n'était pas un mage noir ou autre qui l'en empêcherait!

Et encore moins Granger!

Hermione baissa les yeux et attendit que Drago sorte pour essuyer une larme de rage. Il l'avait humiliée, une fois de plus et elle n'avait rien pu faire!  
Six ans! Six ans qu'elle avait passé à se faire traîter de sang de bourbe, de sale moldue, de sang impur.  
Aujourd'hui elle n'en pouvait plus, elle se vengerai, elle en avait fait le serment!

La jeune fille attrapa son insigne de préfète en chef sur la table et le fixa avec soin, malgré ses mains tremblantes d'énervement. Il l'avait poussée à bout.  
Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant ce jour en 3è année où elle lui avait flanqué son poing dans la figure.  
Cela lui avait fait un énorme bien! Oui, elle avait aimé lui faire mal! Elle se surprit quelques instants...

Non mais c'est Malefoy! Il le cherche bien! Je ne suis pas sadique non plus! Non! bien sur que non! C'est Malefoy, el parfait détraqué! Comme ce jour où il été heureux que Ginny finisse dévorée par le basilic!  
Ou quand il a essayé de faire peur à Harry en se déguisant en détraqueur! C'est lui qui est malade! Pas moi!

Elle se releva d'un pas décidé et sortit

"Et toi! Oui toi! Où est ta cravate..."

Elle décida de passer sa rage sur un petit poufsouffle qui eut le malheur de la regarder avec trop d'insistance.

**Reviewez!La suite dans pas longtemps!**


End file.
